


Like Rats

by goodwolf_badmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Canon, Prophetic Dreams, things going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodwolf_badmoon/pseuds/goodwolf_badmoon
Summary: Set sometime in 1981, Sirius has an unsettling dream that will come to haunt him later.





	Like Rats

**Author's Note:**

> Something short that came to me when sleep didn't.

Sirius dreams of a sinking ship.   
Dread rises in his belly, grips his throat like a cold hand.   
All around him, people scramble pointlessly for escape. The sky hangs heavy with grey clouds, the sea around them heaves and surges with a terrible certainty- it will claim the ship and everyone aboard it, it is only a matter of time.

Moony.   
He's got to find Moony.   
He's got to tell him something important, but it's a dream and he doesn't know what that could possibly be.  
His legs are heavy, he can’t move fast enough, can’t see Moony anywhere, can’t even scream for him past the constriction in his throat.

He pushes blindly though the masses, his mind burning, blurring with a sort of panic that feels for all the world like the end of days.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots something that turns his blood to ice.   
The deck is moving- roiling with a thousand rats. Shrieking and crawling over one another, and the feet of the terrified passengers.  
They're looking for a way out, he thinks with a removed sort of clarity.   
Rats will do that.

His stomach lurches unpleasantly, and suddenly he's sitting bolt upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, the sheets twisted around his legs.   
The house is quiet and the only thing he can hear is the wind outside, sounding horribly like a storming sea.


End file.
